Destiny Thread
by Doomsday Raven
Summary: Alice is dragged back in to the Abyss, and Break is chosen to go after her; using a thread woven by Owl. Will he be able to rescue Alice? BreakxAlice, one-shot. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


_Weave a thread;  
>a thread that connects,<br>and with this,  
>I'll reunite with you.<em>

* * *

><p>"Alice!"<p>

"Oz!" Alice was hurled in to the vortex of black that had blossomed out from the ground. Oz attempted to chase after her, but was abruptly stopped by Gil. "Oz, you can't!"

"Alice!" Oz kept on yelling. "Alice!"

Break whirled around to see Alice's bright, wide purple eyes disappear in to the murky darkness as the vortex vanished. His eyes widened. _Alice?_

* * *

><p>"What?" Sharon's eyes were wide with shock. "Alice was brought back to the Abyss?"<p>

"That's right, Sharon-chan," Oz murmured softly. "How will we get her back?"

"Can't we use Raven or Eques?" Gil suggested.

"It's risky." Sharon murmured.

"B-But didn't we use Raven and Eques to enter and leave Cheshire's Dimension?" Oz stammered.

"We did, however that wasn't part of the Abyss. The Abyss…there is no guarantee that we can leave so freely; especially with the Will of Abyss governing it." Sharon explained gently.

"But…Alice…" Oz trailed off hollowly.

Break stood silently by Sharon's side. He didn't even crunch on candy. No…His precious Alice-kun was missing; pulled back in to the Abyss; do doubt by the order of the Will. "Ojou-sama, it is time for our visit to Cheryl-sama." Break reminded Sharon.

"Oh yes, that's right," Sharon smiled to Gil and Oz. "Come, perhaps my grandmother will have an idea on what to do."

* * *

><p>"Ah, so I see." Cheryl Rainsworth stared at them thoughtfully after they had explained the situation.<p>

"Cheryl-sama, is there any way of finding Alice-kun?" Break asked.

"Well, you see, the last time you came to visit, I anticipated this. So I had my Chain attach a thread to B-Rabbit," Cheryl said, smiling slightly. "Xerxes, I'll count on you to bring the B-Rabbit home."

"I-I'm going too!" Oz exclaimed.

Cheryl silenced him with a quick stare. "No, no, Vessalius boy. This is a task that can be accomplished only by Xerxes," She looked to him. "Owl will open the portal to the Abyss for you. Only I can see the thread, usually, but I'm sure Owl will be able to change it so you can see it to. Work quickly, Xerxes, bring her back."

At her command, a giant black-feathered creature appeared; and a black, swirling vortex appeared in front of Break. Taking a deep breath, he looked to Sharon, Oz and Gil. He cast them a goofy grin. "I'll be back soon with our dearest Alice-kun." He promised, as he dove in to the vortex.

* * *

><p><em>Ah…it's cold here. And dark. Where am I? <em>Alice thought; as she floated in the black void. _Oh, that's right. I was dragged back in to the Abyss. I wonder if Oz is safe…and the Seaweed Head and the clown…_

"Hehe…Alice…!" A sinister voice cooed; as Alice was dragged deeper in to the Abyss. When she opened her purple eyes; she was in a room. Shelves were lined with dolls and toys. A large grandfather clock ticked loudly. The floor beneath her feet was magenta and black tiles. As she sat up, she saw a white-haired girl with lavender-coloured eyes wearing a white dress giggle and stare at her.

"She's here! She's here!" Dolls sang; floating around the girl. That was the Will of Abyss; Alice's twin sister. "She's finally here! Alyss will be so happy!"

"Sh, sh," Alyss giggled to her dolls. "You'll frighten my dearest twin. Quiet now; let us prepare the tea for the tea party!"

The dolls immediately silenced. Picking up cute white teacups with red roses printed on them, the dolls floated to the table that was decorated with a white tablecloth, matching plates and pale purple napkins. A vase with a wilted rose sat in the middle of the table.

"Why did you bring me here, Will of Abyss?" Alice snarled. She slowly got to her feet; her purple eyes glaring around.

"It's 'coz I really missed you, my sister!" Alyss giggled; sitting down at the table. "Hey, hey, Alice, come and sit down! Maybe Jack will show up today! Maybe, maybe, because we're _both_ here, Jack will show up!"

Alice glared at her sister. _She's way too obsessed with Jack…_ "As if I'll drink tea with you! I already have to drink tea with Onee-sama on a daily basis." She muttered.

Alyss stiffened. "What?" She hissed.

Alice shrugged. "What now?"

"Someone has stolen…my sister away?" Alyss growled; her purple eyes filling with envy and anger. "Who stole my twin away? Who, who, who?"

"Calm down, geez." Alice grumbled.

"Who. Stole. Alice. Away?" Alyss shrieked; clenching her fists.

"No one stole me!" She snarled; tired of Alyss' deranged screeching.

Alyss then broke down in to tears. Gleaming tears rolled down her cheeks from her lavender eyes. "I don't want to lose Alice!" She wailed. "I don't want to lose Alice to _anyone_!"

Alice sighed. Why did her sister have to be so clingy? She wasn't like this before; when she tried killing her. "Will of Abyss—"

"Do you hate me, Alice?" Alyss sobbed. "Do you hate your own twin?"

"Well, you tried killing me a ton of times." She grumbled; crossing her arms. "And you've tried killing Oz too."

Before the white-haired girl could reply, there was a knocking. Both girls turned to look at the door; where Xerxes Break stood; grinning. "Hey, hey, Alice-kun, I'm here to fetch you. ~" He snickered, entering the room.

Alyss' eyes narrowed; and her dolls glared at the white-haired man with beady little eyes. "I don't need fetching, stupid clown!" Alice growled. "How'd you find me anyway? Are you a stalker?"

Clutching his chest in mock pain; a goofy grin was still plastered to his face. "Alice-kun, I'm hurt! Calling me a stalker? How dreadful that my dearest comrade accused me of such a thing!"

Alice sighed; and shot death glares at Break. All while Alyss felt the anger bubbling; the envy washing over her. Was this the person that stole her sister away from her? "You…," Alyss hissed. "Are you the one that stole Alice away from me?"

Break blinked, and Alice did a facepalm. "Stupid Will of Abyss; I told you, no one stole—" She was cut off as Break appeared at her side; and slung his arm around her shoulders; pulling the Chain closer to him. "Why yes, Miss Will of Abyss, I did steal darling Alice-kun. ~ You see, Alice-kun is _mine_. And I will be leaving with her. So please pardon us; for we have people anxiously waiting for our return." Break smiled, as he began strolling back towards the door; his arm securely around Alice's shoulders; and dragging her along.

"You moronic clown, what are you doing?" Alice hissed at him. Alyss clenched her fists tightly; and she was shaking. Her lavender eyes adopted a psychotic look in them. "Kill him!" Alyss shrieked. "Kill him! Kill him, kill him, kill him! I want him dead! He's stealing something from me, and I want him _dead_!"

Some dolls sped towards the two; as some stayed to reason with the angry girl. "Why don't you kill him Alyss?" The dolls whispered. "Yes, because Alyss is the absolute _strongest_! Alyss can definitely kill that wretched human who is taking B-Rabbit away!"

"I can't!" She snapped at the dolls angrily. Her expression softened. "If I do, I might accidentally kill Alice too." Her expression became filled with fury again. "So hurry up and kill him, so Alice and I can have our tea party!"

Baring giant teeth; the strange dolls followed Alyss' command; and went after Break. However, these things were no match for him. With a quick slash of his sword; which was disguised as his walking cane, the dolls fell to shreds at his feet. He smirked, and looked over to her. "We better hurry, Alice-kun. Cheryl-sama is waiting for the signal from me so that she can get Owl to open the portal to Abyss again."

Alyss stamped her foot against the ground. "No! You can't leave!" She screeched at them, as Break pulled at a thin, silvery thread that was attached to Alice; a thread that Alice couldn't see. "As long as you are in the Abyss, you will _never _escape from me!" A black vortex appeared in front of Break and Alice. Break shot a sneer at the Will of Abyss and grabbed Alice's white-gloved hand. "Sorry, but Alice-kun and I won't be staying in the Abyss." With that said; and with one final, angry shriek from Alyss of the Abyss, the two leaped in to the portal.

* * *

><p>When Alice opened her eyes; Break was still tightly holding her hand. They had appeared at Pandora HQ; Sharon, Oz, Gil and Cheryl staring at them in relief. "Alice, you're back!" Oz said happily; absorbing her in to a hug. He didn't notice the death glare that Break shot down at him.<p>

"Alice-san, we're so relieved!" Sharon sighed; smiling.

"Excellent job, Xerxes." Cheryl murmured.

* * *

><p>On the carriage ride back to the Rainsworth manor, Sharon, Oz and Gilbert dozed off. That left Alice and Break actually awake.<p>

"So clown, how did you find me?" Alice asked; crossing her arms over her chest. Her purple gaze stared at Break; as he popped a candy in to his mouth.

"Cheryl-sama's Chain; Owl, is able to attach a thread to someone; so it can always find that person. Cheryl-sama anticipated the attack which sent you to the Abyss; and had Owl attach a thread to you during our last visit to Pandora HQ," Break explained. "When we told her, she sent me to go after you with the thread."

"Why you?" Alice asked.

"My, my, Alice-kun is full of questions today," Break snickered; his teeth cracking in to the candy. "You see, dear Alice-kun, I knew that Cheryl-sama attached the thread to you. But I thought that she was just overreacting; and hopefully she doesn't find out that I said that." He let a chuckle escape his lips.

"Continue with the explanation, you idiot." Alice hissed; crossing her legs.

"Well, when I asked her about it when you, Oz-kun, Ojou-sama and Gilbert-kun left to go back to the carriage. She explained it to me, and I immediately volunteered to go in to the Abyss if it came to the event that you were dragged back."

"But why did _you_, of all people, volunteer?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's because I love Alice-kun." Break said with a toothy grin.

Alice blinked in surprise. "W-What?"

Break sighed; but let another chuckle escape. He tossed another candy in to his mouth, and tapped Alice on the head with his overly-long white sleeve. "Oh Alice-kun, you're awfully dense," He snickered. "I volunteered to go in to the Abyss to get you; despite the fact that I've been there before, and despite the fact that I might have to see that twin of yours again, because I'm in love with you. For a very long time, actually."

"C-Clown—"

"Sh, sh, let me finish, Alice-kun." Break smiled gently. "You see, I was very terrified when you were dragged back in to the Abyss. I thought that I wouldn't see you again. But I knew that you were the one I absolutely had to protect. And I like to think that it was a thread of destiny that bound us together. When Owl's portal to Abyss brought me here; it was terribly dark. I lost sight of the thread that Owl had woven."

"B-But you found me, it'd be practically impossible to navigate your way to the core of the Abyss without some kind of trail." Alice protested.

"Now, now, Alice-kun, didn't I want you to let me finish? I was trying to find the thread again; but it's very difficult; since it was something that only Cheryl-sama's eyes can see; not mine. I had to give up on Owl's thread. But without the thread, I couldn't signal back to Cheryl-sama to open the portal. But then, there was a gleaming red light. I was surprised; there's hardly _any_ light in the Abyss! And the red light seemed to form a line; a thread, if you will. One end of the red thread was tied to my little finger; and the other end was snaking deeper in to the darkness. A red thread…do you know the specialness of a red thread, Alice-kun?"

She shook her head. "Why is it special?"

Break hid a smirk behind his white sleeve. "Hm…maybe I shouldn't tell Alice-kun…"

"No, no! You have to tell me! Tell me immediately, you clown!"

Break laughed slightly. "Quiet down, or you'll wake Oz-kun, Ojou-sama and Gil-kun. Anyway, red thread is associated with destiny. They say that destined lovers have an invisible red thread connecting them; a red thread that is tied to both of the lovers' little fingers. When I found you, the other end of the red thread was tied to your little finger. That's how I found you; by following the light of the red thread. However, when I entered the room where you and the Will of Abyss were; the thread reverted back to being invisible. I found the thread of Owl on you, and that's the end of the story."

Alice looked at her hands. Break stifled another laugh. She was trying to see the red thread that was tied to one of her little fingers. "You better not be lying to me about this red thread of destiny, you clown." She muttered lowly.

"I'm not lying to you, I can promise you that, Alice-kun," Break said. "I absolutely promise."

"Then does that mean I'm destined to be with you?"

"The choice is yours, dear Alice-kun. Whatever your choice may be; returning my feelings or rejecting them, I'll still love you. ~"

"I…I think I'm in love with you." She said quietly. Break smiled; and gently pulled her over towards him, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Alice-kun. ~"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Hello! It's Doomsday Raven, as you probably know. xD Anyway, I see references to the 'red thread' in many manga I read, and so, it has appeared in one of my fanfics. ~ I hope you enjoyed reading! As usual, I do __**not**__ own Pandora Hearts._


End file.
